Alexios
|-|As the protagonist= |-|As Deimos= Summary Alexios (c. 446 BCE - c. 422 BCE), later known as Deimos, was a member of the Cult of Kosmos, a proto-Templar organization based in ancient Greece. The grandson of King Leonidas of Sparta, he was also the younger half-brother of Kassandra, who became an infamous mercenary. Separated from his family as an infant during a plot orchestrated by the Cult of Kosmos, Alexios was taken in by the Cult because of his connection with the First Civilization. He was shaped to become a weapon to be used by the Cult, henceforth known by the name Deimos. Eventually, his allegiance to the Cult of Kosmos put him at odds with his sister, who attempted to dismantle their influence across Greece in the midst of the Peloponnesian War and to reunite their family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with Rage Mode and the Sword of Damokles Name: Alexios, Deimos Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 24 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Leader of the Cult of Kosmos, Proto-Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold his breath longer than most normal people), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision), Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery (throwing daggers, swords, spears, bow etc.), Highly skilled acrobat, well versed in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Regeneration (Mid-Low, can survive being repeatedly stabbed and heal from such injuries), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Healing and life absorption (Can heal himself by attacking enemies via certain weapons), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Alexios is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects.), Poison Manipulation (Some of his weapons have the ability to poison enemies, can also do this via poison darts, including his Spear), Statistics Amplification (via several abilities and Rush Attacks), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (via many other weapons, and arrows), Sleep Inducement (via sleep darts), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn a foe against his/her enemies), Smoke Manipulation (via smokescreen), expert user of poisoned knives and daggers. Stealth Mastery and Rage Empowerment, Shockwave Inducement (With the Sword of Damokles), Time Slow with Sixth Sense, Archery Master, Slow Time and Defensive Maneuvers Skills, Energy Manipulation (via Sword of Damokles), Shockwave Inducement (via Sword of Damokles), Status Effect Inducement (Can put people to sleep with some of his weapons or even stagger them), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Life Absorption (He should naturally possess these abilities due to being an Isu-Hybrid. Should possess the same resistances as other Isu-Hybrids and his sister), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous snakes seem to have no effect on him. Can brush off Kassandra's poison arrows), Disease Manipulation and Extreme Temperatures (Can survive being burned for extended periods of time and can easily climb high-altitude mountains in sub-zero conditions without breaking a sweat) Attack Potency: Wall level+ physically (Being a direct descendant of Leonidas I, himself an Isu-Hybrid containing high concentrations of Isu DNA, he should easily be this strong. Traded blows with his sister Kassandra and is equal to her, and is essentially capable of replicating the same feats as her. Could fight against bears and several armored soldiers at once in combat. Brutally massacred Brasidas, a highly skilled and experienced Spartan warrior, within a few seconds. Was repeatedly stated and confirmed to be so powerful and ruthless that even the combined might of the armies of the Delian League and Sparta would be wittled down to pieces of meat before him, regardless of their skill level), higher with Rage Mode and the Sword of Damokles (Clashed against Kassandra's Spear of Leonidas) Speed: Supersonic (Easily fought against a Spear-amped Kassandra), higher with Rage Mode (This enhances all his abilities and allows him to reflect back inflicted damage at twice the rate), Bull Rush (This allows him to relentlessly slice his enemies up before they can even flinch. Massacred Brasidas, a highly skilled and talented Spartan warrior, within a few seconds upon flying into a rage), Sixth Sense (Once detected by enemies, he has a 5-second window to strike), Slow Time (Can slow down time for up to 7 seconds), Defensive Maneuvers (Upon performing a perfect dodge, he gains a temporary boost to all his statistics) and Archery Master (Alexios's surroundings can slow down while he prepares to attack in mid-air, and even arrow shots appear slow to his eyes) Skills Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Pushed back Kassandra many times. Easily sent several Spartan soldiers flying with a single slice from a nearby spear he found) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ (Survived being thrown off a high cliff as an infant. Was only knocked unconscious when a large tree fell on him and hit him head-first. Traded blows with Kassandra and took hits from her Spear), higher with armors and Rage Mode Stamina: Extremely High (Capable of performing the same strenuous feats as his sister) Range: Extended melee range physically, higher with his Sword. Several meters with spears and arrows Standard Equipment: Sword of Damokles, Demigod Armor set, Bow and Arrow, anything he could get his hands on Intelligence: At least Gifted (Led the Cult of Kosmos and set plans for conquering Greece into motion) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most peak-level humans. Due to his temperament and the way he was tortured and brought up ever since he was an infant, Alexios could easily lose his composure and kill all those who stood in his way regardless of their alleigance due to his severely damaged psyche. Suffers continuous conflict over his decision to lead the Cult of Kosmos and his willingness to do good, and as a result, loses his will to live. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thanks in part to his bloodline, and the Isu sword he possessed, Deimos displayed powerful feats in combat. He is able to thrust his sword into the ground to release blasts of energy and can even project beams of energy from the tip of his sword. His combat prowess was so vast, that was even able to brutally massacre Brasidas, a highly skilled and experienced Spartan warrior within a few seconds as well as going toe-to-toe with Kassandra and her Spear. Note: Alexios is one of two selectable protagonists in Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, alongside Kassandra. Regardless of who the player chooses, the two protagonists share the same story, and thus, the same feats, so both of them are interchangeable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Templars Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Technology Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Athletes Category:Warriors Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Seduction Users